Pretty Much Perfect
by whatanauthorsgottado
Summary: Luigi can't take much more of this party. Luckily, Peasley is there to help him out... Luigi/Prince Peasley. Autistic!Luigi. Oneshot (probably).


_Is this hell?_

Luigi was never one for parties. Hypersensitivity and crowded places rarely mixed well, never mind his general lack of normal social functionality. He much preferred to be at home, under a heavy blanket with soft music and a good book.

But here he was, clinging desperately to every social skill he'd ever learned and trying to find a place away from all the people around him to shut down in peace.

He'd considered heading back to the suite that had been provided to the Mushroom visitors by the Beanbean royalty, but Mario had asked him not to, saying it would be rude. Luigi understood not wanting to offend their hosts and agreed with it, but by the third hour of the party, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you quite alright, Luigi?" a gentle voice asked from behind him.

He knew that voice.

"Ah, P-Prince Peasley… I'm fine." Luigi turned to the Beanbean prince, his best "really, I'm fine" smile plastered on his face. "Just… uh… people-watching."

"I see! Yes, it is enjoyable to watch how people interact, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Peasley smiled at him – not blindingly, but gently. "I do wonder, though, why you don't want to join in. Your brother seems to be enjoying his time in the limelight… I have to wonder: don't you?"

Luigi rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not-a much for the spotlight. I'm, uh, more used to…"

"Staying at home?"

He chuckled, and it was more than a little self-deprecating. "Yeah. I… don't-a really adventure too much."

"I see, I see…"

Peasley looked rather calculating all of a sudden, and Luigi's heart rate skyrocketed. Had he said the wrong thing? Was he being rude?

Suddenly, the prince's expression changed. "Are you sure you're alright? You look rather pale."

"Um… I…"

"Perhaps some air?"

Peasley took his hand and began to lead him away, out of the ballroom and into a corridor that led to a set of stairs.

Peasley led Luigi to a quiet corridor in a part of the castle Luigi didn't recognize. Eventually, the prince stopped at a set of French doors leading out to a balcony, and, casually throwing the doors open, brought Luigi outside.

The night was beautiful. It was raining softly – not enough to be bothersome, but enough that the stones of the castle glistened in the soft lights from the walls of the castle, lit up brightly for the celebration.

Luigi turned his head upwards automatically, closing his eyes and letting the water wash away the overload. Rain had always had a calming effect on him, and this time was no different.

The two were silent for a time. Luigi eventually opened his eyes, expecting the prince to have left him, but he was there, smiling softly at Luigi.

"I've always loved the view from here. When I was younger, and it was less advisable for me to leave the castle, I used to stand up here and watch people come and go over the bridge and in town. I always loved imagining the people's lives."

Luigi didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

Peasley patted Luigi's hand gently, and Luigi belatedly realized that he'd never let go of it. Normally, Luigi hated people touching him, and he never became accustomed to it, but there was just something about Peasley that was more acceptable to Luigi somehow.

It probably had something to do with the crush Luigi harboured for the other man. Either the crush made it possible for the prince to touch him, or vice versa. Luigi didn't know for sure.

He realized it didn't bother him, just as Peasley spoke again.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Of course."

They were silent again. Luigi didn't turn his stare from the lights on the walls, watching them bob up and down in the rain and gentle wind; Peasley didn't turn his stare from Luigi.

"Can I ask you something?"

Luigi glanced over at the prince and felt a blush creep over his face. Was it just him, or was Peasley standing a little closer than he had been a moment before…?

"I – sure."

"Do you like me?"

Luigi hesitated. Did Peasley…

"You're a great-a person…"

Peasley shook his head impatiently. "But do you _like_ me?"

Ah.

He did know.

Luigi nodded, dropping his eyes to his shoes. He was so sure this would ruin everything – what kind of a person, what kind of a _prince_ , would want to know that they were loved by a freak like –

Suddenly, Luigi felt a pressure on his cheek. His eyes snapped up to Peasley's face – not his eyes, Luigi could never meet his eyes before, never mind now, but his mouth –

Was curved up in a gentle smile.

"Good," he said, and slowly, as though asking permission, he brought his lips to Luigi's.

The kiss was… it was a kiss. Luigi didn't know how to describe it. It was so… Peasley's lips were soft, and the pressure was gentle, and something about it made Luigi want to curl his toes, so he did, and it was… it was _nice_.

Peasley's lips moved gently over his, and Luigi moved his in return – not deepening the kiss, but just trying to give back some of the pleasure he was receiving. He knew he'd succeeded by the upward curve of Peasley's mouth against his.

After a moment Luigi broke the kiss, suddenly realizing that he needed to breathe. He didn't want to breathe; he just wanted to keep kissing Peasley.

Peasley waited until Luigi had had enough air and then brought him back in for another kiss. Tentatively, Luigi brought his hands up, one to rest on Peasley's shoulder, the other to touch his hair. He broke the kiss again in annoyance, pulling his glove off – it was suddenly a sensory _no_ – and pressing his lips back to Peasley's, tangling his fingers in the other man's hair. It was so soft and smooth, and there were no knots to get caught in his fingers as he stroked them through it – Luigi never wanted to stop touching it.

Eventually, the kiss ended again, but the two stayed close; Peasley had pulled Luigi into a hug without him realizing – how did the prince have this effect on him? – and they stood together for a while.

One of Peasley's hands suddenly touched Luigi's face, brushing something away from his cheek. Luigi realized very belatedly that it was a tear; he was crying.

"Are you alright?"

Luigi smiled, and this time it wasn't forced. "Yeah. I'm pretty much perfect."


End file.
